


Опасные игры соблазна

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Nightwatch (1997)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV, PWP, Vampires, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История неудачливого соблазнителя, POV Витезслава.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасные игры соблазна

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Months of midnight

Я встретил его впервые в связи с тем делом о сыне Гесера. Суматоха была страшная, вся Инквизиция стояла на ушах и требовала немедленных результатов. А мне почему-то совсем не хотелось заниматься этим; признаться, уверившись, что в дело замешан Пресветлый, я потерял к делу всякий интерес. Но было забавно смотреть, с каким энтузиазмом взялся за работу _он_. Кажется, я знаю, почему: самый молодой Высший вампир Европы, по силе равный магу первого ранга, до сих пор отличился только созданием знаменитого «коктейля Саушкина». Он бегал по офису, высунув язык, и не замечал, как посмеиваются вслед более умудренные опытом сотрудники Дневного Дозора. И глядя на него, я тоже не мог скрыть улыбки.

«Самый молодой Высший вампир Европы» оказался ладно сложенным, хотя и чуть худощавым парнишкой с яркими глазами и нежной кожей. При первой же встрече я заметил, что он имеет привычку покусывать нижнюю губу, когда думает, и смеется слишком хрипло. И что у него восхитительная задница. Помню, когда он наклонился над столом, вчитываясь в досье на жильцов, я испытал совсем недостойное Инквизитора желание подойти сзади и сжать руками его ягодицы. От неожиданной мысли меня бросило в жар. Но торопиться не стоило. Усилием воли я успокоился, заверяя себя, что когда вернусь в Прагу и получу очередную лицензию, смогу утопить и эту жажду в крови своей жертвы. Это было большой ошибкой.

Не знаю, с какого момента меня начало раздражать то, что Завулон относится к нему с внимательностью заботливого папаши. Мои зубы невольно начинали деформироваться, когда я видел, как он похлопывает Костю по спине и уверяет, что у того все получится. А Костя смотрел на него щенячьими преданными глазами и предлагал очередную – совершенно безумную – версию. Нет, я ни секунды не подозревал, что между ними может что-то быть. Во-первых, Великий маг никогда не «опустился» бы до связи с вампиром. Во-вторых, мне было хорошо известно, насколько мелки его похотливые страстишки: они ничем не отличались от страстишек среднестатистического пузатого булочника с потными ладонями и заканчивались на симпатичных ведьмочках. Готов поспорить, имен Завулон не запоминал. Но все-таки, видя в Костиных глазах восхищение и почтение, когда он смотрел на своего шефа, я чувствовал легкие уколы… зависти?

*****  
В это лето жара не покидала город даже по ночам. Расплавленный за день асфальт усиленно отдавал тепло, потолки в гостинице при местном отделении Инквизиции давили, как крышка гроба. В одну из таких ночей я метался по постели, пытаясь не думать о таинственном Ином, предлагающем людям фантастические услуги. Простыни сбились в комок, тело горело, меня мучила жажда… Как раз когда я терзался вопросом, не спуститься ли вниз в поисках донорской крови или все же попытаться заснуть, то услышал шелест крыльев.

Шорох, производимый вампиром, не спутаешь ни с чем; он неуловим для человеческого слуха, эти слабые колебания воздуха от движения рассекающих его перепончатых крыльев. В начале он неловко примостился на карниз, осторожно заглядывая в комнату, здесь ли я и не сплю ли. Откуда ты узнал адрес офиса Инквизиции, мальчишка?! Я почувствовал тебя еще в полукилометре отсюда, даже не пытайся скрыть свое присутствие! Высший вампир, вскормленный донорской кровью. Смех один.

Резко вскочив, я не дал себе труда растворить окно, а втянул Костю за шкирку прямо через стекло. Он податливо упал мне на руки, испуганно озираясь – видимо, впервые столкнулся с таким трюком. Ну да, в Москве Высших вампиров – единицы, в Дневном Дозоре я знаю только старого графа Никифорова, помешавшегося окончательно еще до революции. Косте не у кого было учиться…

От этих мыслей меня отвлекло его неловкое движение. Только сейчас я осознал, что все еще сжимаю его, разумеется, обнаженного, в объятиях и, пожалуй, слишком крепко. Отстранившись, я вопросительно посмотрел на него. Ехидная усмешка сорвалась с моих губ прежде, чем я успел подумать:

\- Не спится? Или ты спешил на ложе пышногрудой девы, но ошибся окном?

Костя обиженно посмотрел на меня, явно не понимая, была это издевка или шутка.

\- Витезслав… - он оглядел комнату, будто чего-то ища. Внутренне вздохнув, я зажег пару свечей на столе – ну что за человеческие привычки!

\- Я… я просто хотел поговорить… Ну, насчет того Иного. Но если я не вовремя, я уйду. Простите, что так нагло к вам ворвался. У меня тут есть одна теория, мне интересно, что вы скажете. Конечно, вы не обязаны…

Я жестом прервал этот невнятный лепет и указал ему на кресло, принявшись одеваться. Краем глаза я с усмешкой заметил, что он пытается стыдливо прикрыться пледом. 

\- Я вас слушаю, - произнес я наконец, холоднее, чем собирался.

\- Понимаете, - Костя поерзал на кресле и начал сбивчиво излагать свои мысли… 

Тайный доброжелатель-Иной сам не может отказаться от данного обещания? Что ж, очень похоже на правду. Значит, это Светлый. Если хоть на секунду допустить, что этот Светлый действительно может превратить обычного человека в Иного, то он очень силен. Скажи же мне, мальчик, что могло вынудить такого сильного, а значит, старого и опытного мага дать столь опрометчивое обещание? Не могу поверить, чтобы Гесер или, например, Ольга не уследили за своими словами. Это тебе они все кажутся невинными агнцами…

Я покачал головой. Видя, что ему не поверили, Костя наклонился ближе ко мне, снова и снова доказывая свою правоту. Не могу сказать, чтобы я слушал с особой внимательностью: плед съехал от движения, обнажая полоску кожи и выступающую тазовую косточку. Я внутренне усмехнулся, вспомнив, почему с гастрономической точки зрения для вампира мужчины предпочтительнее женщин. Особенно возбужденные мужчины. 

Он прервался, недоуменно гладя на меня; я быстро стер ухмылку с лица и отвел глаза.

\- Прости, - бросил я. – Я не верю в то, что в этом замешаны высшие чины Ночного Дозора. Они бы не стали играть в столь опасные игры. Поверь моему опыту.

\- Но кто? У кого тогда достанет сил превратить человека в Иного?

\- У Фуарон, - усмехнулся я, - и у Господа Бога. Пожалуй, все.

Костя откинулся в кресле, разочарованно выдохнув. Неверный свет свечей отбрасывал блики на его кожу, очерчивал юный профиль. Им нельзя было не любоваться. Однако пауза начинала затягиваться. Пусть наш разговор все больше напоминал Безумное чаепитие – однако я не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Это был мой шанс, надо было срочно что-то сделать. 

\- Витезслав, - неуверенно начал он, - как вы думаете, я делаю… ну, все что надо?

\- Ты имеешь в виду расследование? – уточнил я. – Вполне. Я в твои годы был куда безалабернее. 

О, молодость! Я сдержал усмешку. При всем доверии Завулона ты еще сомневаешься в себе. Но следующая реплика повергла меня в шок, опровергнув эту мысль.

\- Но Антон, - он замялся, - Светлый, Антон Городецкий. Он ведет себя так, будто я пытаю людей-свидетелей и пью их кровь!

Я недоуменно поднял брови:

\- Светлый? Что тебе за дело до Светлого? 

\- Он... он мой друг. Но я считаю, что он неправ. Почему он не хочет сотрудничать со мной даже сейчас? – голос Кости дрожал. Я вздохнул. Ах вот где волкулак порылся… Светлый… какой ужас. Я испытал неожиданный приступ ненависти к этому такому правильному Антону Городецкому. Светлому, чье порицание не дает покоя молодому Высшему вампиру.

Здесь следовало быть жестким. Если я действительно хочу когда-нибудь получить этого мальчика, Светлого быть не должно. Светлый сможет дать ему то, чего не смогу я, - жалость, стыд и презрение к себе. Идеальный набор чувств для того, кто влюблен в идеал.

\- Потому что ты – вампир, - отрезал я. – Потому что ты пьешь кровь.

\- Но я не… - начал было Костя.

\- То, что ты пьешь свиную или донорскую кровь, никого не волнует, - резко перебил его я. – Ты – вампир. Монстр, чудовище, убийца. Любой человек, в том числе не так давно инициированный Иной, панически боится тебя. А у магов этот древний страх преобразился в отвращение к вампирам. Даже превзойдя их по силе, мы останемся для них низшими существами, нежитью. 

Несколько секунд он молчал с ошарашенным видом. Потом тихо произнес:

\- Вы… вы правда так считаете?

\- Я знаю это. Мне не раз приходилось сталкиваться с таким. Твой Антон – только подтверждение правила.

\- Но мы ведь были друзьями! – Плохо. Ничего не сказал по поводу личного местоимения. – Он ко мне в гости ходил, когда уже пошел в Дозор, и я к нему.

\- Конечно, в первое время, - кивнул я. – Пока он еще не нашел приятелей и не понял, что по долгу службы таких как ты ему надлежит упокоивать. Неужели ты рассчитывал на продолжение вашей… дружбы?

Он молчал, опустив голову. 

Я поднялся и приблизился к нему, пальцами приподняв его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. 

\- Это – твоя судьба. Ты должен смириться с этим. Или развоплотиться.

Неожиданно он обхватил меня руками за талию и уткнулся лицом мне в живот, сдавленно всхлипывая. Я почему-то неловко приобнял его за плечи, еще сильнее прижимая к себе. Внизу живота разлилось тепло, предательское мертвое сердце забилось в ускоренном ритме. Я шептал какие-то слова успокоения, что страдал от этого сам (ничего подобного), а между тем ласкал пальцами его плечи, хрупкую шею, перебирал волосы на затылке.

Наконец Костя отстранился, подняв на меня покрасневшие глаза:

\- Что же мне делать? – тихий шепот. – Я ведь не могу так.

\- Тише, - ответил я. – Ты научишься.

\- Но… - Я положил пальцы ему на губы, останавливая слова.

\- Я научу тебя, - выдохнул я, прежде чем наши дыхания слились.

Дрожа, я приник к нему всем телом, жадно целуя, просунув язык ему в рот и сжимая его затылок. Он не мог сдержать мой натиск: я вложил в него годами накапливающуюся силу, страсть и голод. Наконец Костя ответил; его руки слепо гладили мою спину, из раскрытых губ вырвался стон. Это было уже слишком. Я понял, что хочу его немедленно. Не прерывая поцелуя, я наклонился ниже, поднял его на руки (плед соскользнул окончательно, под моими пальцами была только обжигающе-нежная кожа) и перенес на постель.

Костя вытянулся на простынях, тяжело дыша, смотря на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых смешались страх и вожделение. И невольно сжал бедра. Я мысленно обозвал себя старым идиотом. Наверняка мальчишка никогда раньше не был с мужчинами, а, может, и с женщинами тоже! И все его представления о любовном акте двух мужчин заканчиваются анекдотами про «противного» и жутковатыми человеческими фантазиями. И если я возьму свое немедленно, все завтрашнее утро мне придется успокаивать Костю, что ничего страшного не случилось и мир не рухнул. Либо сейчас быть предельно осторожным.

Я медленно сел на кровать рядом с ним, провел ладонью по горячему бедру.

\- Я говорил тебе, что ты невероятно красив?

Костя залился краской, помотал головой. Улыбнувшись, я наклонился поцеловать его. Руки с готовностью обхватили меня за шею, притягивая ближе. 

\- А лесть входит в программу обучения? – полушутя спросил он.

\- Дракула с тобой, - фыркнул я, целуя его в шею, - какая уж тут лесть. Посмотри, - поцелуй в ключицу, - как ты, - в плечо, - немыслимо, - в ямку на горле, - невероятно, - прикоснувшись губами к груди, - совершенен, - я захватил губами его сосок. Костя сдавленно охнул, запуская пальцы мне в волосы. Я на несколько секунд застыл, наслаждаясь его близостью и пробудившимся желанием, потом начал спускаться поцелуями ниже. Костя снова застонал и выгнулся, как кошка, когда я прикоснулся языком к его члену. В его мимолетном взгляде я уже не увидел ни капли страха – природные инстинкты, которые так сильны во всяком вампире, взяли свое. Он был солоноватым на вкус и слегка пульсировал. И я понял, что в эту минуту могу сделать с Костей что угодно – он и слова не скажет, не сможет сопротивляться моей магии. Безусловно, это было очень рискованно. Сорвавшегося с катушек Инквизитора, начавшего злоупотреблять служебным положением, ждал только один исход - развоплощение. Но искус был слишком велик. Отстранившись (что вызвало недовольное хныканье), я позвал его:

\- Костя. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью принадлежал мне. Слышишь? Полностью. 

Через несколько секунд он осознал мои слова, взгляд стал осмысленным. Костя уставился на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, что-то решая. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что сейчас он вскочит и попытается улететь. Но он сдался. Лег обратно, расслабившись, с пленительной улыбкой произнес:

\- Я в твоей власти, Витезслав. 

Позволив себе лишь небольшую ухмылку, хотя внутренне я торжествовал, я вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он начал стонать в голос, а когда я коснулся его плоти зубами, вскрикнул. Я тоже с трудом владел собой, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не впиться в него клыками по-настоящему, подтверждая свое право. Но не в этом была моя цель. Я снова поднял голову, посмотрел ему в глаза по возможности строго. 

\- Костя, прежде чем я… продолжу, ты должен пообещать мне кое-что.

\- Все, что угодно, - прошептал он, - пожалуйста…

\- Забудь об Антоне. Забудь обо всем, что было между вами. Забудь о том, что чувствуешь к нему.

Он распахнул глаза он ужаса, поняв, что не может сопротивляться добровольно принятому заклятью подчинения. Выдохнув, Костя бесцветным тоном произнес:

\- Да, господин.

Я расслабился. Теперь я мог спокойно наслаждаться его телом, не думая ни о чем, но… желание и возбуждение куда-то пропали. Костя казался слишком бледным на фоне черных шелковых простыней, блеск исчез из его глаз. Ощущая почему-то неловкость, я поднялся с постели и подошел к окну: как раз занимался рассвет, было раннее утро. Я представил, что ощутил бы человек в такой ситуации: наверное, после бессонной ночи хочется спать и есть, или выпить. А мне хотелось вернуться домой. Погрузиться в легкую пражскую суету на фоне разноцветных пряничных домиков, вести себя наконец соответственно моему возрасту и положению и забыть обо всех этих треволнениях. 

За моей спиной раздался легких шорох: Костя наконец поднялся с постели и, видимо, не мог сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Постояв еще минуту, я, не оборачиваясь, распахнул для него окно и отошел, принявшись бездумно перебирать какие-то бумаги на столе. Через несколько секунд за мой спиной раздалось хлопанье крыльев; потом все стихло. 

*****  
Я возвращался в Прагу со смешанными чувствами: давно уже мне не приходилось терпеть поражение на стольких фронтах сразу. В Москве, во время всей этой бесконечной бумажной суеты и нервотрепки (спасибо Пресветлому Гесеру!) та ночь с Костей быстро забылась, отошла на второй план. Он был всего лишь пешкой в этой игре, и всем, в том числе мне, было не до него. Но когда шасси самолета уже заскользили по полосе Рузыне, сердце кольнуло неприятное предчувствие. Тогда, ослепленный утренним солнцем, я вскоре забыл о нем, наслаждаясь пешей прогулкой по любимому городу. Но к вечеру, когда тьма начала сгущаться над расцвеченным всеми огнями Собором Святого Вита, мне вновь стало не по себе. Наконец сдавшись в упорной борьбе с собой, я признал, что мне не хватает этого мальчишки. Я не находил себе места, вышагивая полночи по своей квартире, натыкаясь на мебель, как человек, и наконец вышел на улицу, чтобы найти утешение среди могил Всех Святых и Йерджи. Беспорядочно петляя по проулкам и скверикам, я, кажется, несколько раз напугал поздних туристов своим полусумасшедшим видом.

Мне хотелось погрузиться в тот сладостный бред опьянения своим несчастьем и одиночеством, который, я знаю, испытывают люди. Бесконечные переплетения пустых мощеных улочек, залитые фонарным, а в основном лунным светом, должны были поспособствовать этому. Но разум мой, как обычно, оставался совершенно ясен. Я окончательно осознал всю тщетность своих попыток, когда поймал себя на том, что походя планирую предстоящий разговор с коллегой и направление дальнейшей работы. Ни с чем я вернулся домой, полный сил физически, но совершенно разбитый морально. Грядущий день, полный работы, избавил меня на некоторое время от ненужной рефлексии и скуки. Я с удовольствием погрузился в привычную рутину и практически не вспоминал о молодом московском вампире.

Так случилось, что вскоре мне снова пришлось ехать в Москву. Уж не знаю, зачем я так рвался в эту бессмысленную, в сущности, командировку – коллеги смотрели на меня странно, разве что пальцем у виска не крутили: кому в здравом уме захочется инспектировать состояние тренировочного лагеря для новичков-инквизиторов? Но во мне была та странная тяга, которая заставляет преступников возвращаться на место преступления, - я хотел пройтись по набережной «Ассоли», поглядеть на ничем не примечательное здание гостиницы Инквизиции, вдохнуть наполненный выхлопными газами и дымом московский воздух. А оставаться в Праге и продолжать свои бесплодные ночные прогулки означало окончательно смириться с собственной неврастенией. Меньше всего мне хотелось обращаться с этим к целителям, я прекрасно представлял, сколько смеху будет, если мне придется объяснять причины моей «болезни». Так что, к удивлению коллег и руководства, довольно интересному проекту по испытанию новых боевых амулетов я предпочел командировку в Москву.

И только по приезду понял, насколько я ошибался: этот мучительно огромный город манил меня, как магнит, но, попав туда, я не знал, что делать. Инспекция заняла меньше времени, чем предполагалось, и у меня осталось несколько свободных дней. Я без цели шатался по городу, и через несколько часов таких прогулок мне начало казаться, что вот сейчас за поворотом откроется вид на набережную «Ассоли» и Костя будет сидеть там спиной ко мне и кидать в воду камешки. Но каждый раз мне открывался только новый проспект, новая улица, прямая как стрела, уходящая за горизонт. Наконец решив не играть с судьбой, я проверил путь по карте и поехал в «Ассоль».

Комплекс огромных пустующих зданий производил гнетущее впечатление. Уже стемнело, но горело всего несколько окон. Ветер свободно прогуливался по идеально чистой набережной, и я поймал себя на том, что ёжусь и кутаюсь плотнее в пальто. Глупо, право. Неужели испытывая столь человеческие чувства, я и вести себя начинаю как человек? Не хватало еще простуду подхватить для полноты картины…

Время шло. На набережной, разумеется, никого не было. Я уже решил было уходить, но все же помедлил, чтобы заглянуть в холл главного здания. Мимоходом набросив на себя сферу отстранения, я толкнул тяжелую стеклянную дверь, прошел мимо непременных пальм и фикусов и в нерешительности остановился посреди залитого электрическим светом помещения. Пара скучающих охранников, видимо, развлекалась компьютерными играми и ничего не заметила. Я вздохнул и решительно направился к двери, все еще почему-то оглядываясь назад. И слишком поздно заметил, что прямо мне навстречу движется какой-то мужчина в красной куртке. Мы столкнулись прежде, чем я успел остановиться; он выронил из рук свой кейс и недоуменно уставился на меня. Только в эту секунду я осознал, что сфера отстранения все еще работает, а значит, он не должен меня видеть.

Я поднял взгляд. Передо мной стоял Костя. 

Воспоминания о том, что произошло между нами в гостинице Инквизиции, вихрем промелькнули в моей голове. Первым моим порывом было кивнуть ему и поскорее ретироваться в спасительную пустоту темной набережной, но я подавил это неуместное малодушие. «Вот он, - сказал я себе. – Ты за ним ехал, ведь так?» Так. Лгать самому себе – что может быть нелепее! Машинально поправляя шейный платок, я взглянул ему в глаза:

\- Здравствуй, Костя.

Мне не следовало бы удивляться тому, что он поприветствовал меня совершенно без запинки, да и дальнейшее его обхождение не выдавало ни тени смущения. Однако полное отсутствие реакции на то, что для меня было весьма болезненными воспоминаниями, выбило меня из колеи. Я ничего не имел против того, чтобы меня считали старомодным, но подобное равнодушие могло быть следствием общей беспринципности. А, значит, я ошибся в мальчишке.

Между тем, мы задали друг другу какие-то ничего не значащие вопросы о работе и целях визита в «Ассоль» (никто даже не пытался сделать вид, что говорит правду) и прошествовали к небольшой бар в углу, где, на удивление, оказалось довольно уютно. Костя заказал себе какой-то пахнущий морковью «фрэш», я – черный кофе, и некоторое время мы вдумчиво изучали чахлую пальму в кадке у барной стойки. Пожалуй, этому растению еще никогда не доставалось столько внимания от людей или Иных. Наконец, я не без удовольствия заметил, что Косте все же немного не по себе: он цедил сок маленькими глотками, будто надеясь, что занятый рот является достаточным оправданием его молчанию, и время от времени бросал на меня быстрые взгляды. Я усмехнулся про себя: передо мной был все тот же наивный и невинный мальчишка, которого я оставил несколько месяцев назад. В его взгляде не прибавилось ни ума, ни опыта.

Что и требовалось доказать. В этот раз я не буду медлить и не совершу столь дурацких ошибок. Сделав последний глоток кофе, я на секунду прикрыл глаза, обдумывая дальнейшую стратегию. Оставшейся пары дней командировки мне будет мало, это очевидно. Что ж, представителю Инквизиции всегда найдутся дела в Москве. Главное – чтобы эти дела не отнимали слишком много времени и сил.

Я откинулся на спинку кожаного креста и изучающее взглянул на Костю; тот заерзал, чуть не разбил стакан и наконец нагло вернул мне взгляд, весь насторожившись. Нет, дружочек, в этот раз пугать тебя не входит в мои планы. Я медленно улыбнулся, как бы раскрывая карты. Костя заметно расслабился.

\- Наверное, мне стоит попросить у тебя прощения за допущенную оплошность… - начал я, - впрочем, как я вижу, Завулон справился с проблемой? – Моего заклятия подчинения на нем больше не было, это я заметил сразу.

\- Нет, - резко ответил Костя.

Я изумленно вскинул брови.

\- Не Завулон. Юра справился, - пояснил он, насупившись. Очевидно, от Завулона ему только попало за то, что так легко позволил себя заколдовать. Похоже, Костя вышел из категории Завулоновых любимчиков - оно и к лучшему, меньше будет оглядываться на своего драгоценного шефа.

\- Мне действительно жаль, что так вышло, - со всей возможной искренностью сказал я.

\- Вы жалеете, что подвергли меня заклятию или что не успели снять его вовремя и подмочили репутацию Инквизиции? – Господи, откуда в твоем голосе столько яда?! Мне захотелось немедленно рявкнуть на него, что я ничего не «подмочил», и вообще никому в Инквизиции нет дела до душевного состояния рядового Темного, но я сдержался. В конце концов, ссоры и угрозы не лучший метод достижения того, что я хочу получить. Я картинно нахмурился, изображая (надеюсь, вполне натуралистично), насколько мне неприятен его тон. Костя смягчился, наконец, ему стало стыдно. Ну дети и дети, как же легко вами управлять! Хуже Светлых.

\- А я надеялся, что для тебя очевидно: наши личные отношения не имеют ничего общего с делами Дневного Дозора или Инквизиции, - мрачно произнес я. – Или ты считаешь необходимым письменно уведомлять своего начальника, в чьей постели ты просыпался за отчетный период?

Это было чересчур, но оказало необходимое воздействие: Костя фыркнул и почти улыбнулся. Я поднялся, бросив на стол несколько купюр. Он удивленно проводил меня взглядом. Усмехнувшись, я кивнул и чуть поманил его. И, клянусь, готов был чуть не прыгать от радости, когда он быстро подхватил свою сумку и пошел за мной.

Мы вышли в восхитительную пряную глубокую ночь. Было тепло, ветер стих, слышался только тихий плеск воды о пристань Возможно, мои чувства шли на поводу у взбудораженного разума, либо на клумбах «Ассоли» действительно росли гиацинты. Я не торопясь пошел по набережной, не оглядываясь; я знал, что Костя идет за мной. Вскоре он догнал меня: я почувствовал тепло его дыхания на щеке, потом под локоть мне просунулась рука, и я позволил себе улыбнуться пустоте. Мы медленно шли прочь от «Ассоли», к ярким огням города. Костя ничего не говорил, я же слишком наслаждался прогулкой и его обществом, чтобы тратиться на пустые слова. Там мы дошли до перекрестка, на любопытные взгляды прохожих (все-таки в Москве нечасто встретишь двух мужчин, идущих под руку, хотя более серьезные извращения здесь никого не волнуют) я отвечал столь же любопытными взглядами, и прохожие спешно переходили на другую сторону улицы, борясь с внезапно подступившим удушьем. Костя вертел головой им вслед и улыбался, я же целенаправленно вел его вперед. Наконец мы дошли до любимого мной ресторанчика (благо, в этой части города было рукой подать), где никто не задает никаких вопросов. Я заказал отдельный кабинет, скорее из нежелания быть сейчас на виду, чем с намерением предпринять что-нибудь в отношении Кости. Мне немедленно принесли чашку прекрасного черного кофе (а не той бурды из автомата, что подавали в «Ассоли») – мои вкусы здесь знали. Мы с Костей откинулись на диванах: он рассматривал расписанный потолок, я потягивал кофе. Обычно в предвкушении наслаждения время идет необычайно томительно, но сейчас я получал удовольствие от каждой секунды ленивого покоя, зная, что теперь Костя от меня не уйдет.

*****  
Прерывать молчание не хотелось, но мальчик явно чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, причем его смущало скорее даже не мое общество, а роскошность ресторана – очевидно, что он не привык бывать в таких. Он оживился, когда принесли меню; я предоставил выбор ему и не пожалел об этом. Впрочем, готовили здесь отменно почти все. Заказанное к рыбе вино разгорячило Костю; улыбаясь, он начал рассказывать мне какие-то истории из своей до-дозорной жизни. Я старательно изображал внимание, хотя слушал вполуха: рассказчик из него был никудышный. Сейчас он напоминал бойкого щенка, который принес своему хозяину найденную веточку и радостно виляет хвостом в ожидании похвалы. Это было… совершенно умилительное зрелище. Я сконцентрировался на его смехе, смотрел в блестящие глаза, заставляя себя улыбаться в ответ – но очень осторожно, боясь, как бы моя улыбка не превратилась в голодный оскал. 

Я ничего не мог поделать с внезапно подступившей «жаждой» - не той жаждой, которая постоянно мучает всех вампиров и которую при некотором опыте достаточно легко заглушить. Меня одолевала страсть, мне все сильнее и сильнее хотелось броситься на Костю и овладеть им немедленно, разбив посуду, посреди этих кованых люстр и увядающих цветов. Временами мне казалось, что он заметил мое волнение, но испуг если и пробегал по лицу Кости, был всего лишь неуловимой тенью. Мой мальчик оставался со мной и не собирался убегать. И только поэтому я сдерживал себя, неестественно выпрямившись в кресле и сжимая подлокотники до боли в ладонях. Меня наполняло сладкое ощущение предвкушения, сладость, смешанная с азартом и немного – страхом. Не знаю, разделяют ли люди эти ощущения, но для вампира ожидание секса, равно как и прелюдии, по эмоциональному фону соответствуют хорошей охоте. Рот так и наполняется слюной, тело будто зудит, сидишь, как на иголках, сохраняя внешнюю неприступность, чтобы показать зубы только в последний момент…

Наконец с ужином было покончено, и мы вышли. Ночь опьянила меня, что не удалось даже хорошо выдержанному вину, и я почувствовал себя молодым и способным на многие безрассудства. Хотя необходимости их совершать, похоже, пока не возникало. Подняв руку, я «подозвал» водителя такси, не озаботившись даже глянуть в нужном направлении или сообщить ему свой адрес. Слава богу, Москву я знаю неплохо, так что представить дорогу до гостиницы Инквизиции и вложить ее в сознание водителя не представляло трудности. 

Косте, похоже, было все равно, куда его везут, он не спросил меня об этом ни сразу, ни когда машина тронулась. Уютно устроившись рядом со мной на заднем сиденье, Костя положил голову мне на плечо. Не сдержав улыбку, я уткнулся в его волосы: они были необычайно мягкими и пахли чем-то сладко-детским. Костя прикрыл глаза, но спать и не думал: его дыхание все еще оставалось ровным и слишком тихим, будто он сдерживался специально, изображая спящего. Я внутренне ухмыльнулся: каким же забавным и неопытным был этот мальчик! И сделал то, что он от меня ожидал: наклонился и поцеловал его розовые полураскрытые губы. С полсекунды он медлил, но потом ответил с такой жадностью, что у меня не осталось сомнений: он и не думал дремать, просто предоставил мне повод и средства сделать первый шаг. Давненько меня не ловили на такие простые крючки! Я тихо засмеялся, углубляя поцелуй и нежно покусывая Костю за нижнюю губу. Похоже, в мое отсутствие кто-то все же научил Костю целоваться, потому что он сам потянулся ко мне, и его язык ворвался в мой рот прежде, чем я успел что-то сообразить. Я жадно завладел им, посасывая, лаская его своим языком. 

Мне подумалось, что я знаю истинную причину Костиной смелости: ночь была непроглядно темна, ни луны, ни звезд. Конечно, это не помеха для вампира, но в этом возрасте в них столько… человеческого. Я запустил руки ему под куртку и обнял за талию, притягивая ближе к себе и продолжая целовать. Он прижался ко мне с такой готовностью, что я понял: мальчик хочет большего, и немедленно. Еще немного, и он сам полезет ко мне в штаны. Разумеется, мучить его сегодня не входило в мои планы, но и исполнять немедленно все желания я не собирался, поэтому прервал поцелуй и опять уткнулся лицом в его сладкую макушку. Костя обиженно засопел, но подчинился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Впрочем, неизвестным для меня образом моя ладонь переместилась на внутреннюю сторону его бедра; я подозревал, что без его вмешательства здесь не обошлось. Он был восхитительно горячий и издавал такой аромат жизни, юности и свежести, что у меня закружилась голова. Остаток пути я предавался восхитительным мечтам, в каких позах буду любить его сегодня. Я решил, что хочу видеть его глаза в ту минуту, когда буду овладевать им впервые.

Наконец мы приехали, шины тихо прошуршали по кладке мостовой, но я оплошал, и мне не удалось «разбудить» Костю раньше, чем он сам поднял голову. В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд я только улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону небольшого изящного особнячка, в котором располагалась гостиница Инквизиции. Костя посмотрел на нее, казалось, с некоторым недоумением, но потом без колебаний вышел из машины и пошел со мной к входу. Судьба водителя, который долго еще будет решать, почему среди ночи он оказался в этом районе Москвы, никого из нас не волновала. Я взял ключ у портье-оборотня и мысленно поблагодарил его за то, что он не задал никаких вопросов относительно моего Темного гостя. Уверен, окажись портье Светлым, обязательно случилась бы заминка, потребовались бы какие-нибудь формальности. Все же мы стремимся создать друг другу проблемы при каждом удобном случае, даже достигнув соглашения на глобальном уровне…

Мы с Костей беспрепятственно поднялись в мой номер; окно было распахнуто, как я и оставил его, но поток прохладного ночного воздуха не охладил, а лишь распалил мой жар. Как только за нами закрылась дверь, я прижал Костю к себе и начал покрывать поцелуями его лицо, шею – все участки обнаженной кожи. Несколько секунд мальчик казался ошеломленным, но потом приобнял меня за шею, еще сильнее прижимаясь, отвечая на поцелуи дерзко и рьяно.

Мы не могли насытиться друг другом; дьявольски мешала одежда, тело зудело в ожидании прикосновения голой кожи, но нельзя было найти сил, даже чтобы раздеться. Костя задыхался и дрожал под моими руками, а я явственно чувствовал, как его возбужденный член упирается мне в бедро. Я целовал его, ощущая, что пол уходит у меня из-под ног, а голова начинает кружиться. Были только его мягкие губы, нежная кожа, невыразимо трогательная и беззащитная впадинка на горле. Даже без раздевания, без прикосновений к другим частям его тела – самым заманчивым – этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы свести пожилого инквизитора с ума. Я крепко прижимал его к двери и в какой-то момент почувствовал, что Костя крепче сжимает руки на моих плечах: у него подгибались колени. Сделав над собой усилие, я прервал поцелуй и прошептал его имя, возвращая его в реальность. Костя поднял на меня горящие глаза, даже в темноте их голубизна сияла, как вода. В последний раз быстро поцеловав его, я поднял его на руки и перенес на постель. Возня с одеждой не заняла много времени, и наконец-то он вытянулся передо мной совершенно обнаженный. Ситуация была слишком знакомой, поза была слишком знакомой, и я почувствовал прилив ярости на себя за то, что отпустил его тогда. Но сейчас, в неверном ночном полутумане, Костя казался одновременно более беззащитным и более страстным. Его тело было великолепным, и он не стеснялся моего испытующего взгляда, а будто даже наслаждался вниманием. Я осторожно провел пальцем по коже, от ключицы до соска; в конце пути Костя вздрогнул, но тут же совладал с собой. Наклонившись, я взял его маленький сосок в рот, аккуратно лаская его языком. Костя тихо захныкал и запустил пальцы мне в волосы. Он попытался обнять меня за плечи и притянуть ближе к себе, заставить лечь рядом с ним на постель, но я не собирался позволять ему таких вольностей. Нежно, но твердо убрав его руки, я прижал его запястья к кровати и продолжил ласки. Костя стонал и изгибался, когда я целовал его грудь, живот, медленно спускаясь вниз. 

Наконец я дошел до спускающейся по низу живота дорожки мягких волос и остановился, медленно поглаживая их. Костя немедленно подался вперед, пытаясь найти мою руку или губы. Он был возбужден до крайности и почти не контролировал себя. С его губ срывалось мое имя, и хриплое «пожалуйста… там…» наконец разжалобило меня. Чуть ухмыляясь, я наклонился и осторожно коснулся языком самого кончика его члена. Костя застонал, двинув бедрами ко мне и снова попытавшись запустить пальцы мне в волосы. Ну нет, на этот раз я не склонен потворствовать ему. Я сосал его член, стараясь выдержать медленный – слишком медленный для мальчишки ритм. Против своей воли Костя начал подмахивать, двигая бедрами и пытаясь ускорить ритм; его дыхание сбилось, из горла вырывался только неразборчивый хриплый шепот. Распластанный подо мной, готовый на все ради секунды ласк, он был великолепен! Мне же становилось все труднее сдерживать себя. Я отпустил его член и скользнул языком ниже, лаская небольшие напрягшиеся яички. Костя непроизвольно приподнял бедра, чем я не замедлил воспользоваться. Мой палец нащупал узкое колечко ануса, и у меня не осталось никаких сомнений: по крайней мере, в этом плане он точно был девственником. Не желая медлить более ни секунды, я торопливо достал из кармана заранее припасенный тюбик, густо смазал пальцы и резко ввел один. Костя охнул и дернул бедрами, пытаясь совладать со своими ощущениями. В первые секунды на его лице отразились страх и даже боль; я успокаивающе прошептал: «Тише, тише, уже все». Мальчик расслабился, по крайней мере, попытался, и я начал медленно приготавливать его, постепенно добавляя второй, третий пальцы. Костя стонал и дергался, но я видел, что напряжение на его лице постепенно сменяется удовольствием. Он приподнимал бедра, пытаясь сделать проникновение более глубоким, и сам насаживался на мои пальцы. Наконец я понял, что не могу больше сдерживаться, торопливо сбросил брюки и, скользнул Косте между ног, приподнял его колени, резко вошел в него.

Это было восхитительно. Ошеломляюще. Горячая плоть не желала так легко расступаться, я оказался зажат в сладком кольце тугих мускулов. Несмотря на всю подготовку, проникновение члена все же оказалось для Кости неожиданным, и он резко напряг мышцы, задержав дыхание. С трудом сдержался, чтобы не закричать в голос, мои пальцы до синяков сжимали его колени. В таком положении невозможно было двигаться, невозможно даже вздохнуть, и боль смешалась с наслаждением, сводя нас обоих с ума. Слишком быстро. «Ш-ш, - прошептал я ему. – Расслабься. Пожалуйста». Он подчинился, хотя я явственно видел смятение и неудобство на его лице. Но это сейчас не имело значения, я начал двигаться, сперва медленными глубокими толчками, погружая член на всю длину и вынимая почти полностью. Костя беззвучно стонал и прикусывал губы, но от меня не укрылось его возбуждение – коленки под моими пальцами дрожали, а по виску стекала капелька пота. Я убыстрил толчки, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром проникновения в его плоть и стараясь поднять его бедра так, чтобы на толчке головка моего члена проходилась по его простате. Видимо, мне это удалось, потому что Костя очень быстро потерял самообладание и перешел от сдержанных стонов к крикам на каждом толчке. Его собственный член уже давно налился кровью и затвердел, я сжал его кулаком, ощущая пульсацию под пальцами. И не выдержал и на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь совершенством момента: я погружался в него и сжимал его член в одном ритме, он запрокинул голову, вцепившись руками в простыню. В тот миг мы будто слились в одно – совершенное – существо, наши сердца бились в одном ритме, а души, если они есть, пребывали на небесах. Я почувствовал, что не могу больше, не выдержу, если это продлится еще хоть миг, и, вцепившись в Костю мертвой хваткой, кончил. Кажется, я кричал его имя. Впрочем, может, и чье-нибудь еще, Костя все равно не в состоянии был услышать, со стоном изливаясь мне в пальцы.

Потом мы лежали в темноте, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Его разгоряченная кожа буквально обжигала, волосы слиплись от пота, а глаза были шальными. Я целовал его лицо, шею, грудь, обнимал его и прижимал к себе. Костя реагировал вяло, и мне подумалось, что первый раз оказался для него серьезным испытанием. Не желая больше тревожить его, я укрыл нас одеялом, поцеловал Костю в висок и уснул. 

Проснулся я от звука ходьбы и первые секунды не мог сообразить, где я и что происходит. Открыв глаза, я увидел Костю, обнаженного, который с каким-то потерянным видом стоял посреди комнаты. Я вопросительно посмотрел на него; когда это не подействовало и он не сдвинулся с места, просто молча поманил. Казалось, Костя только того и ждал, потому что с готовностью залез под одеяло и прижался ко мне, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь. Я позволил себе усмехнуться.

-Угнездился? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Костя поднял на меня глаза, поглядев со странным выражением.

\- Нормально, - пожал он плечами. – Только, гм, саднит немного… - он залился краской. 

Мне захотелось рассмеяться, но подумав, что это может его обидеть, я лишь ухмыльнулся и, нагнувшись, чмокнул его в нос. Костя хихикнул, и все былое напряжение между нами окончательно испарилось. Во всяком случае, так мне казалось.

*****  
Следующие несколько дней, оставшиеся до моего возвращения в Прагу, прошли под знаком секса. Барьеры и неловкости были забыты, Костя становился все более раскрепощенным, а мне можно было меньше заботиться о его чувствах и больше – о своем удовольствии. Особенно мне нравилось подлавливать его, когда он шел на какую-то «жутко важную и опасную» дозорную миссию, и, зажав в уголке, сунуть руку к нему в штаны и ласкать член до тех пор, пока Костя не оставлял попытки вырваться и сам не начинал умолять меня трахнуть его. Меня его рвение очень забавляло, а от слегка наигранного негодования хотелось позлить его еще больше. И я, пользуясь своим статусом Инквизитора, отзывал его со всяких совещаний на месте происшествия, подлавливал на пути к офису Дневного Дозора, задерживая тем самым его доклады. Повезло, что о наших отношениях никто не знал, а то меня бы еще обвинили в пристрастии в пользу Ночного Дозора и саботаже дела Темных. Играть с Костей, злить его, возбуждать, смешить, приводить в бешенство – все это было необычайно занимательно. Не говоря уж о великолепном сексе, с каждым разом становящемся все лучше, потом что Костя перестал быть пассивным участников. Разумеется, «сверху» ему никто быть не позволит, но вид того, как мальчик облизывает губы и призывно поводит бедрами, возбуждал меня необычайно.

В последний день, точнее, ночь перед отъездом я затащил его на пляж у «Ассоли». Не знаю, то ли дело было в ностальгических воспоминаниях, то ли в дурацком романтизме, требовавшем заняться любовью на песке под шум волн. Не слушая Костиных возражений, что уже не очень тепло и нас могут увидеть, я торопливо сорвал с него одежду и бросил его на заранее приготовленный плед. В ту ночь я трахал его особенно яростно, заставляя кричать, оставляя на шее и груди цепочки укусов и засосов. Он пытался сопротивляться моему натиску, но в итоге сдался и позволил делать с собой все что угодно, только тихо стонал. Я вбивал в него член, на каждом толчке едва не вскрикивая от обжигающего наслаждения. Это великолепное юное тело сейчас полностью принадлежало мне. Каждый миллиметр его плоти дышал свежестью и жизнью, и я впитывал их, как пьют кровь, насыщаясь тем, чего у меня самого давно не осталось. Не имели никакого значения его неопытность, возможно, глуповатость, то, что мы скоро расстанемся и вряд ли увидимся снова. Главное, что если мы оба умрем в этот момент, мое тело рассыплется в прах, а его – останется таким же молодым и прекрасным. Потому что я уже давно живу взаймы, питаясь чужими жизнями, он же может не только брать, но и давать. И сейчас, овладевая им, я чувствовал, как меня переполняет чужая, его сила, легкость, молодость. И мое тело пело от восторга, как туго натянутая струна под порывом ветра…

Я снова открыл глаза, после того как на секунду зажмурился, пытаясь успокоить истошно бьющееся сердце. Надо мной простирался звездный купол, здесь, вдали от больших огней, звезды были видны. Рядом слышалось рваное дыхание Кости, но мне не хотелось сейчас обнимать его, не хотелось даже смотреть на него. Меня заполняло ощущение покоя и силы, магия, как кровь, стучала в ушах, но я контролировал ее, чувствуя себя более могущественным, чем когда-либо. Я объяснил эти странные, но необычно приятные ощущения эйфорией от прекрасного секса и удовольствием от обладания Костей вообще. Я чувствовал, что могу свернуть горы, без напряжения использовать магию первой ступени, но думать мне не хотелось совершенно. Звезды завораживали и, казалось, слегка пульсировали в своем ложе из черного бархата. Вздохнув, я повернулся к Косте. И обмер.

Он выглядел ужасно, просто ужасно. Глаза запали, еще недавно упругое тело теперь больше походило на обтянутый кожей скелет, и что самое страшное, от него буквально исходил запах смерти и разложения. Я в ужасе подскочил, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках того, кто мог бы это сделать. Но мы были одни на пустынном пляже. Тут я сопоставил собственные ощущения эйфории и всевластья с его кошмарным состоянием, и мне стало нехорошо. Очевидно, во время секса я зачерпнул из него энергии, а он не смог или не посмел блокировать мое вторжение. Разумеется, в таком возрасте мало кто умеет разделять разум и тело, и, отдаваясь мне физически, он одновременно снял магическую защиту. Я взглянул на него через сумрак: от защитного каркаса, который есть у каждого Иного и наращивается с годами, ничего не осталось. Болтались оборванные нити, явно вплетенные Завулоном или кем-то еще посильнее Кости, но в целом он был наг и беззащитен как физически, так и ментально.

Я смутно помню, как перетащил его в гостиницу и колдовал над ним до утра, проклиная детекторы магии высший ступеней, которые теперь устанавливали во всех зданиях для Иных. К утру он уже сносно выглядел и мог стоять на ногах, правда, нетвердо. Я понадеялся было, что он не помнит, как все произошло и кто в этом виноват, но первый же осмысленный взгляд, которым он наградил меня, свидетельствовал об обратном. Я попытался было извиниться, объяснить, что это случайность, но он лишь молча покачал головой. Бессмысленно было пытаться удержать его, и, отпустив Костю с глаз и из головы, я с тяжелым сердцем сел на обратный самолет в Прагу.

*****  
Вновь я оказался в Москве только через несколько лет. К тому времени я уже успел много раз погрузиться в работу, забросить ее ради минутных увлечений, погрустить и порадоваться, и образ рыжего голубоглазого мальчика почти полностью выветрился у меня из памяти. Со всей суматохой с «Фуаран» мне даже не пришло в голову, что он может оказаться где-то поблизости вместе с другими работниками Дневного Дозора. Тем неожиданней и приятней была наша встреча; я с удовольствием отметил, что он практически не изменился. 

Увидев меня, Костя смутился и то старательно отводил глаза, то, когда никто не видит, пожирал меня взглядом. Сдерживая улыбку, я буквально заставлял себя сконцентрироваться на делах. И, как всегда, когда особо не задумываешься и не вникаешь в происходящее, нас ожидала потрясающая удача. Откровенно говоря, до недавнего времени я считал «Фуаран» еще одной средневековой байкой, но держать в своих руках такое сокровище… Оглядевшись, я увидел, что представители обоих Дозоров уже по большей части разъехались, оставив по одному наблюдателю. Инквизиторы же из оцепления все еще были заняты наведением охранных заклинаний. Я позвонил Эдгару и, потакая минутной прихоти (да и былому увлечению, чего уж там), позвал Костю, чтобы показать ему книгу. Светлый может подождать до официальной демонстрации. Я был вознагражден тем, как загорелись у Кости глаза, когда он листал потрепанный томик, переплетенный в человеческую кожу. Как тряслись руки, когда он доставал из-за пазухи склянку с кровяным коктейлем. Как срывался голос, когда он… произносил традиционную вампирскую формулу вызова.

Что же ты делаешь, мальчик?!

-fin-


End file.
